Kinjiro Hagito
Kinjiro Hagito (萩戸 金次郎, Hagito Kinjirou) is a 33-year old Sakurami Police detective that appears in Future Diary -Another:World-. He owns the "Evidence Diary". Portrayed by Yoshinori Okada. He is based on a combination of Keigo Kurusu and Masumi Nishijima. Appearance He appears as a middle-aged man with black hair and slightly tanned skin. He wears a grey coat with him at all times. Personality He's a careful and dedicated man to his duties. Although he was given a Future Diary like his counterparts he does not use it for malice but rather to investigate the crimes done because of the game and put a halt to them. Because of his connection with Rui Moriguchi, he cares for him and tries to make sure Rui believes on him and his good intentions, usually working together to help Arata Hoshino. He is in love with Rinko and would do anything for her, even following the orders of Tohru Kibe, but in the end can't bring himself to such drastic methods and would rather trick Kibe and take him on himself, which is in a much contrast to his counterpart, who would do absolutely anything for the sake of his ill son, even murdering previous allies and almost involving innocents. Diary & Abilities He has the Evidence Diary, which works like Keigo Kurusu's Criminal Investigation Diary. His Diary allows him to get instant hints in a crime scene and tell immediately if his suppositions are right or wrong after or also after he interrogates people, being also capable of getting information from them indirectly through the entries. As a Detective, he's skilled in multiple areas such as the use of firearms, driving, close combat and obviously in investigation itself. He is also prepared enough to have fake bullets in the case he needs to trick somebody. Plot Overview The Survival Game He was given a Future Diary by Rui after his sister was abducted and thus forced to give the diaries in exchange for her release. Investigating the series of murders committed by Southpaw he interrogates a woman resting on a hospital, but she can't remember anything so he takes his leave. The Betrayal He's seen along Rui a couple of times, trying to work together to solve the mystery of the Diaries and the Survival Game. As he investigates Hagito tries to warn Rui of the impending dangers, but Rui claims to be prepared to help Arata. Immediately, the two rush over Arata after he, Yuno Furusaki and Megumi Fuwa are trapped and engage in battle ending the latter's death. The Murder Plan As he keeps investigating and talking to Rui, Rui begins to suspect that because of the game, Hagito is a potential foe. Hagito tries to persuade him however that he has good intentions and has a good lead on the serial killer Southpaw. The two go towards his house and Rui who is afraid asks Hagito to take care of his sister if something happens to him. Hagito however quickly pats him on the head and drags him over trying to help him. As they investigate Southpaw's house they find multiple murder plans and his dead mother. After Southpaw's defeat, he gets an entry on his Diary and quickly rushes to her side only to find that she's been kidnapped. Upon finding her cell phone there is a number he does not recognize, he tries to call and the number leads back to Yuno, whom he sees from a distance along with Arata, Rui and Haruna. He tries to approach but Yuno points a fork at him warning him to stay away from Arata. He calms her down and Hagito asks them to check their Diaries and to shift location. He tells them that they are being followed by somebody as they run. Upon this, the group spreads in separate ways. The pursuer goes after Arata and Yuno, but is then ambushed and beaten by Hagito who demands to know why is he following them. Yuno and Arata appear and Hagito scolds Yuno for going with Arata as he does not know to whom the pursuer was following, but Yuno claims she's the one that must protect Arata, and Arata apologizes. Hagito tries to ask who was he following and why, but he does not give any answers and instead checks the new entry on his Diary. His Diary says that the man is from an investigation company that was hired by Chronus Seed, he then proceeds to arrest the man and go to another place to talk. Hagito has a theory that Chronus Seed is monitoring the movements of all the Diary Users and that they make the predictions that appear on the Diaries. Arata claims that they could get more information from him, but Hagito denies this as it would be risky for Chronus Seed to give such information to that man, and Rui asks who the culprit is then. Hagito then believes the culprit is Chronus Seed's President Tohru Kibe and believes that he is Deus. He goes into detail that while investigating the murders from Southpaw, the hints lead him to Chronus Seed, and was met by Kibe himself. Given that he's the only detective available Kibe proposed to give him a Smartphone that was in truth a Future Diary. Kibe goes into detail that he knows about the incidents in the Southern area that was were Southpaw operated, claiming "citizens must cooperate with the police". Knowing this Hagito believes Kibe gave Southpaw his Diary. Arata suggests they meet him, but Hagito quickly dismisses the idea as it is unlikely he will give any information, and tells Arata that he should behave like an adult and goes to the toilet. He then hears sounds on the same room Arata checked before, and Yuno calls to him to prevent him from doing so. Hagito asks what's Yuno's relationship with Rinko Uehara (the woman from the hospital) she does not reply, but an entry on his Diary tells him that framing Yuno was the work of Chronus Seed and that she's trapped in the company. Hagito talks by cellphone with somebody, regarding the game's current track. Hagito remembers back 6 months ago when he met Rinko and arguably fell in love at first sight. The two started to meet regularly and became closer. Eventually she revealed she was insecure about her dreams and also about her fiance. She tries to leave but he stops her and tries to make her promise to make her dreams real. He reads a Dead End entry and is met by Rui, telling him that they will go to Chronus Seed tomorrow. Rui asks why since he had dismissed the idea, but Hagito merely says the circumstances have changed. Rui then tells him about the information reunion, and Hagito finds the perfect chance on that event to infiltrate, and asks Rui to bring Haruna as well because she can identify her kidnapper reassuring Rui that it will be ok and takes his leave. Hagito enters Chronus Seed decided to save Rinko, but left a note at the Police Department before leaving. Hagito is reunited with Kibe in his office who demands to know where are the others. Hagito claims that they will be there when he calls them, but he won't do so until Kibe releases Rinko. Kibe says that the agreement was the opposite, but Hagito won't budge. Seeing this Kibe shows Hagito through a screen that he has Rinko trapped. Kibe threatens him that with a mere call she will be dead, and demands he does something else as well. Hagito does call them and he takes his leave while remembering about the Blue Star flower that Rinko mentioned to him that makes wishes come true. He buys the flowers for her, but upon her department, he discovers that Rinko's abusive and unstable husband was abusing her and tried to kill her along himself, but she pushed him from the balcony and died. Upon meeting Hagito she first does not remember him but then does and starts screaming in panic as he tries to comfort her. Arata, Yuno, Rui and Haruna try to go to Kibe's office, and are met by Hagito who awaits at them at electric stairs. Rui asks if he talked with Kibe, but Hagito pulls a revolver. Everyone is in desbelief, while he apologizes claiming Kibe has leverage over him. Rui and Arata try to persuade him to work together, but Hagito has resigned himself saying that he does not care so as long as Rinko is safe. Yuno steps forward claiming the two of them are alike, and he guns her down along the others. Hagito comfronts Kibe, but Kibe says he's disappointed on Hagito and shots him. He takes his Diary and tries to break it, but Hagito demands he releases Rinko. Kibe claims he did not perform his job as the four are in fact alive. Kibe tries to break his Diary once more, but Hagito begs him to let him talk to her a last time. He does and Hagito apologizes to Rinko for involving her. She claims it is her own fault and that she lied to him, as she remembered everything from the incident since a long time. He claims he knew from a long time but he pretended and that because of that he's the same as her former husband. She says that he's different and that she can achieve her dreams, and that the Blue Star was beautiful. He tells her that she's by herself now and that she should live as she pleases. Kibe then says his time is over. Hagito says that he's a good guy in then asks why Deus is doing such horrible things, believing Kibe to be Deus. Kibe however says he should not compare him with Deus. Kibe reveals himself a Diary Holder and that he can monitor the movements of all the other Holders. Kibe says the he has been seeing Dead End entries for himself and one at the same time as Hagito. Kibe reveals he had used Hagito to take care of the competition and reveals to Hagito that he plans to win the game as he despises Deus for trying to be superior to him Kibe claims the deaths will not be in vain for such end. Kibe then smashes Hagito's phone after Rui calls out to him to stop. Rui tries to go to Hagito but he tells him to get away. Rui calls him "Kin-ni-chan" (Japanese for his name with "nichan" which means brother). Hagito smiles and calls him an idiot before vanishing. Category:Future Diary - Another World Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters